


The Knights of Midnight City

by PortableAnimations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreamworld, Gen, I kinda messed up, Lucid Dreaming, but i'll get it sorted hopefully don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortableAnimations/pseuds/PortableAnimations
Summary: Last night, something unsettling happened in a dark corner of Midnight City, a world created in Alexander's dreams where all his and a few game characters can come to live and thrive.With his main characters in stress with the recent decision with how the Cities world must catch up to the real world, arguments break loose to find out who to blame.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Knights of Midnight City

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble from a few dreams I had over the last few nights, things got intense and I woke up a lot earlier than I wanted.. At the time of 4 a.m

Alexander knew it wouldn't have been a good idea to go ahead with his plan too early.

But he insisted.

It was about time the world that _he_ created, a safe haven for him to roam freely with almost full control of what happens, to catch up with his real world nightmares.

Nightmares he was blamed for entirely, in some people's eyes, and in others, only partially. But he knew he was mostly the reason everything started going horribly wrong and for it all to come crashing down so soon.

Knowledge has a lot of power.

Secrecy has even more and derives off of said knowledge. And especially when that knowledge was shocking enough.

But this plan of his, it was supposed to take several nights, but instead only took one. And it all happened too fast as soon Ammil fell on her knees and screeched up to the sky, knowing full well she broke a solemn promise to become a better person. To not turn to the darkness that willed her into violence.

Alex took her home. A new home. Somewhere he knew she'd like.

After that Alex knew he couldn't hold back, not now. And the next night he returned to see her, she had calmed down, but told him that something seemed _off_ with Diekei and Rodin. Two of the first characters that made a difference in the city, animals, both half brothers. One a hybrid of a fox and a wolf, the other a deer and a wolf. The foxwolf was Diekei. A mix of greys, whites blues and purples, tall, scrawny but fluffy and normally joyful character that moved in with Alex in his apartment not to long ago, but still sometimes would sleep in his real home, a dark alleyway full of boxes and old tires. The deerwolf was Rodin. The older one of the two, slightly smaller, brown with white freckles, pinkish-red eyes, two antlers (one snapped in half) and had many anger issues. Unlike Diekei, he dressed with blue jeans and a red flannel, wore a scarf and sometimes a black trench coat if it ever got cold.

What seemed off though, Alex found out when he came across the two of them arguing. When he went to calm them down, Rodin had almost gotten a firm grasp of his brother.

Of course, it was about the plan. They were wondering where Alex's, now ex-friends, characters were. They had their own relationships, and they were all happy. But them suddenly disappearing with no trace in sight or scent had them both howling over who's fault it was.

Alex took Diekei with away with him, and left Ammil with Rodin.

Diekei was fidgety and bounced and turned back too often as he went to run off to the corner of the street on all fours.

God this was a terrible idea. He knew full well that Rodin had every intent to rip Diekei's throat out, and Diekei wasn't afraid to fight back with his old feral behaviours. But, it was necessary. He couldn't stand having them get their hearts broken again, it wasn't good for them. It never was. Especially for characters who's sole characterisation was based off of separate fundimental emotions Alex felt when they were created. Even if it's all just a dream, Alex created this world not just for himself to feel, but his characters too. They can feel pain, emotionally and physically and their behaviours have been nitpicked so that they stay true to who they are, while still being able to reach out of the norm. But they always had some sort of pattern, there was no getting away from that. 

All the emotions they felt, they'd not just come straight back on Alex, but themselves. Because they remebered and they felt and they were a necassary inclusion to the city and its outskirts.

Its outskirts.. Oh no..

This would go through the woods. Through the clan cats, half of it would be destroyed.

This was all ahorrible mistake.

When Ammil returned, she looked almost distraught. She reported Rodin's situation, in that he was exhausted and would stray away from the subject with angry and violent outbirsts. Alex told Diekei to stay away from his brother and leave it at that for now, while he and Ammil went sort out this mess of a misunderstanding.

* * *

It was somewhat late by the time they gathered their thoughts on what they'd do about it.

On the way to the forest, they decided that it would be better to check in on the Cadets and gather what knowledge they held. Their training centre was a short walk away from the woods and they would normally relay what the clan cats were up to. But they couldn't just wander into unfamiliar territory with a risk of coming into contact with talking cats that are trained to fight -anyone that goes in has a risk of scaring their prey, which is already scarce enough. So instead, their leader, Spottedstar would come to them each night to give information on whether or not the clan was doing okay.

When the highest ranked cadet, Alan, group talked, only to Alex as their brief history with Ammil was nothing short of convoluted, he explained that he hadn't seen or heard anything unusual, that Spot had had come not too long ago, and that he seemed fine and healthy. He talked nothing of any missing cats, much to everyone's surprise after Alex explained what was going on behind the scenes. He told them to keep a close watch, incase anything were to happen.

Alex stayed a while longer just talking about how things were with everyone, while Ammil walked down to a large singular tree and kneeled down oppsite a slightly raised, rectangualar dirt pile. A cross made out of two sticks tied with a piece of string leaned against the bark at the other end.

Their history.. defininatley elaborate. 

She sat there as a cool breeze blew her hair over both of her eyes. It was time to go.

Go _home_. Where she felt now felt safest. To three people she never thought she'd see in a world like this and to three people that were the best people she'd met.

When she looked back for Alex, smiling at the thought of warmth, she was only met with no one.

They were all gone.

Alex must have woken up.


End file.
